


Date night

by MulderScully



Series: Little wolf pup [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Babies, Bromance, Cute, Cute Kids, Cute Scott, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, isaac cooks, isaac is a nurse, mpreg in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler played for at least 20 minutes after they settled in their bed,but two and a half stories later he was fast asleep.Scott and Isaac settled down around Tyler,Isaac slowly stroking his ebony curls.<br/>“Its been ages since we had a proper night to ourselves.Everything has fallen in such a routine that we are not able to do anything anymore.”,Scott said in a tired voice.<br/>“Yeah...even the whole pack is so busy,I cant ask any of them to babysit or take him away for a weekend.We are in dire need of a date night,o mighty alpha of mine.”,Isaac yawned and they both dozed off in a matter of seconds,the fatigue taking over.</p><p>OR </p><p>The part of the story when Tyler tricks their parents to have a date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

Scott came inside his home and locked the door.He switched on the light and went straight to the kitchen.He had a super busy day and all he wants is sleep and the fact that today is the full moon is not helping either.He is feeling extra exhausted.He took out a bottle and filled his glass with water,but heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.Isaac was standing in front of him,his hair tousled and eyes heavy with sleep.Scott took in his delicious scent and chiselled body,the full moon making him extra horny.He just wants to claim Isaac over and over.Even after all these years of marriage,it still feels like he is a teenager struggling with his unsaid love.Isaac walked to him rubbing his eyes with his hand and pecked him  on his lips.

“You are back.”,Isaac’s voice was rough due to sleep.Scott just took him in his arms and Isaac laid his head on his shoulder.

“Tyler??”,Scott asked while Isaac yawned.

“Just fell asleep.He is still too young to understand full moon.He was awake till 2:00 a.m.”,now Scott understood why Isaac is tired.Tyler is just four years old and full moons become a little tricky with him.Its not like he becomes an animalistic and savage wolf kid,its more like what you call sugar rush in humans.He becomes overcharged playful ball of fluff,running around in the whole house with his little fangs out.

“M sorry I was late,Deaton is out of town so I had to close his animal clinic too.”,Isaac just smiled and starting kissing Scott lazily.The full moon took over and soon Scott was kissing him in full force,Isaac’s claws were out,scratching Scott’s knitted t-shirt ,eager to remove the extra fabric between them.

“Oh God I missed you.”Scott bit Isaac’s neck playfully,and he moaned.But the moment Scott bunched Isaac’s t-shirt in his hands to remove it,they both heard tiny footsteps running in the house.Both of them immediately stood away.

“Papi you are homeeeee...”,Tyler came running with a stuffed wolf in his one hand and climbed straight into Scott’s arms.Scott kissed him on his cheek and grinned.

“Tyler,what are you doing up again?”,Isaac put his strict parent face on,which was obviously not convincing as Tyler and Scott both were still smiling.

“I heard the door and then I couldn’t sleep,I swear I tried.”,Tyler blinked his big blue eyes at Isaac.

“Oh and Daddy,something bit you.”,Tyler pointed towards Isaac’s neck who quickly hid the teeth marks left by Scott.He blushed red and looked at Scott who was equally embarrassed.

“Come on you are sleeping with us tonight,I will read you a story and this way you can’t run out of the bed,coz me n Daddy wont let you.”,Scott finished his sentence with a playful roar and ran towards their bedroom holding Tyler high like a aeroplane,making Tyler laugh.Isaac sighed,looks like sexy times are not happening tonight.

Tyler played for at least 20 minutes after they settled in their bed,but two and a half stories later he was fast asleep.Scott and Isaac settled down around Tyler,Isaac slowly stroking his ebony curls.

“Its been ages since we had a proper night to ourselves.Everything has fallen in such a routine that we are not able to do anything anymore.”,Scott said in a tired voice.

“Yeah...even the whole pack is so busy,I cant ask any of them to babysit or take him away for a weekend.We are in dire need of a date night,o mighty alpha of mine.”,Isaac yawned and they both dozed off in a matter of seconds,the fatigue taking over.

* * *

 

Tyler was waiting for the uncle Stiles with Max and Luna to take them home from school.But Tyler’s mind was wondering something else.Daddy and Papi doesn’t know how he has perfected the art of slowing down your heartbeat enough to fool people you are asleep.Why does his parents want him away for the weekend?Tyler was confused.They love him,he knows that for sure.But then why do they want to send him away?They have so much fun on the weekends.And what in God’s name is a date night?

“Something bothering you buddy?”,Max asked after seeing Tyler awfully silent.Tyler took a deep breathe before turning to face Max.

“Daddy and Papi want to send me away.”,Tyler replied sadly.

“What?...no they don’t.”Max laughed,but seeing Tyler’s serious pout,he crouched down to his height.

“Hey,talk to me little brother,what happened?”,Max said smiling.After all he is the oldest in his generation.He always takes his responsibility of being a big brother seriously.Derek and Stiles married way too early and Max was conceived when Stiles was only 20 years old.But max is way too mature than a 13 year old should be.Stiles blames Derek for that.

After listening to Tyler’s story,Max wasn’t sure what to do.So he tried his best to explain what a date is.And the fact that how his parents also go on date nights leaving aunt Cora incharge.

“So you are saying that Daddy and Pa need alone time so that they can....cuddle?”,Tyler was still not able to grasp the concept.

“Something like that.Why don’t you talk to Dada about this?”,Max said as he saw Stiles’ jeep approaching.

* * *

 

Melissa told Isaac that his shift was taken by Mason today.So he went home early.

“Hey,you are back early.”Scott said,while writing something on the papers in front of him.Tyler was in his room.

“What about you?Not going to clinic today?”Isaac asked.They usually manage their time efficiently.Isaac works morning to evening and Scott works evenings to night at the clinic owned by him and Boyd.But sometimes Isaac’s shifts extend,so they call Corey for babysitting for one or two hours.

“Nope, Boyd said he will need the clinic tonight for cleaning and stuff.He told me to take a day off.”,Isaac smiled.

“I should call Corey.He doesn’t know my shift is cancelled.”,Isaac was about pick up the phone when he noticed something.

Tyler was coming out of his room with his stuffed wolf in his hand dragging his little Pokemon stroller bag.

“Ty,what is all this?”,Isaac and Scott chuckled to see Tyler checking his glow in the dark watch with a very serious expression.

“There is no need to call Corey.I already did.”,Tyler said smiling ,leaving the couple confused.

“How did you...”,Isaac couldn’t complete his sentence when he saw the familiar roscoe stopping in their  driveway.Stiles came in running and grinned.

“All set Ty?”,he spoke to Tyler directly.

“Yes uncle Stiles,I am fully packed.”,he mirrored the grin on Stiles’ face.Scott and Isaac were still standing in confusion.

“Fully packed for...?”,Scott finally asked.

“Duh..I am taking the weekend off so that you guys can cuddle.”,Tyler made a very obvious face.Scott looked like he was looking for something to hide his face while Isaac looked like something broke him.Stiles on the other hand was enjoying all of it too much.He picked Tyler up in his arms.

“By the way ,you guys owe me.Get ready to return the favour soon...enjoy.”,They left in the jeep while Isaac was still frozen with the phone in his hand.

“What just happened?”,Isaac sat down on the couch.

“Our four year old set us up...thats what happened.”,Scott came sat on the couch too.

* * *

 

They were kissing each other with too much passion,starved for each other’s skin for too long.Scott took him out for a dinner after they came to their senses.The moment they came back,it was all ripping and thrashing of clothes as if they were teens again.They crashed on their bed and kissed each other with all they had.

“Uh..Isaac.”Scott suddenly stopped, making Isaac open his eyes.He was pinned under Scott,his pants getting painfully tighter by each second.He looked at him in confusion.

“What..?”,Scott’s breath was tickling his chin.

“There is something I wanna talk about.”,Scott said breathing heavily.

“Seriously?Now?...”,Isaac looked like someone punched him in the gut.

“Just hear me out please...”,Scott smiled between his ragged breathing.Isaac gave up.No one can resist Scott McCall’s puppy dog smile.

“Okay...”,Isaac huffed.SScott settled in his side turning Isaac to face him.

“I ..uh...I was thinking,these last four years were incredible,you know,with Tyler coming into our lives...”,Isaac smiled at the memory of the day Tyler was born.

“Scott..where are you going with this?”,Isaac whispered.

“I just...it was difficult for us in the beginning,I mean my animal clinic was new.You didn’t have a job back then.And then Tyler was born.But we still made it.”,Isaac nodded, encouraging Scott to continue.

“So,now when I have a stable animal clinic which is working more than fine and a grand pet store,I can take care of extra three people on my own you know.”,Isaac looked confused at his play of words.

“Extra three?What do you mean b...”,Isaac suddenly understood.

“You...you want...really?”,Isaac’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,I want to try for another baby.But only if you agree too.”,Isaac sat up at this and Scott regretted saying all of it at once.

“Hey its totally okay if you don’t want too.”,Scott whispered,but then he felt soft lips crashing to his.

“Stupid alpha,of course I want to.I just don’t know what to do with these now.”,Isaac picked up the condoms from the night stand making Scott laugh.

“Yeah we don’t need them tonight.”,Scott said throwing the condom packet away.

“So I wasted money on those for nothing.”,Scott laid on top of him kissing him again.

“Oh shut up,I know you sneaked them from the hospital.”,Isaac threw his head back in the pillow laughing.His husband knows him too well.


End file.
